story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella (SoW game)
Isabella (イサベラ Isabera) is a character in Story of World (video game). An energetic and (sometimes) bossy girl, she lives with her father Guillermo at their own bar. Isabella also loves her brother very much, and the two can get quite carried away when it comes to either of them. She gives the player an ability to use emotions. Isabella does not have a rival. She will always be single if the player chooses not to increase his relationship with her. Before marriage, Isabella lives with her older brother at Colorful Bar. She works in the evening, but spends her days strolling through Moonville Park and looking the General Store. She takes frequent breaks from work in the evenings, and can often be found just outside the bar. On Fridays, she goes to Waffle Ranch to see the animals. On days with nice weather, Isabella will linger outside. However, when the weather is rainy on Fridays, she heads immediately to her destination. If the player marries Isabella, she will move in with them. Isabella still spends her time in Town Plaza. On regular evenings she goes back to the bar to visit her older brother. On Fridays, her day off, she will walk around House Area and visit Waffle Ranch again. If the weather is rainy, Isabella will not go outside at all. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her house, proven that Isabella's name tag on his dialogue box is colored black or further. Isabella is very excited about a cake that she baked. She is brought it by, hoping that the player would it. Isabella will ask if the player wants to take the gift, and one can either accept or decline. It is an Orange Cake, which can be re-gifted to Isabella for major relationship points. If the player accepts her gift, Isabella will be happy. If the player rejects Isabella's gift, she will be upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Isabella's name tag on her dialogue box is at blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event Isabella will ask the player to bring her an Orange Ice Cream. The player must cook orange ice cream in their kitchen, by combining Ice + Egg + Milk + Orange. If the player rejects her favour or immediately buys it from Delight Apartment, the request event will not be done and his relationship with Isabella will go down. ---- Blue Love Event *Isabella's name tag on her dialogue box is at blue or further *You have seen Isabella's Purple Love Event An event will occur after the requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell the player to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess. Then they must wait until a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 11:00 to trigger the confession. Isabella likes the player very much, and wants to know if he feels the same way. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Isabella, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Not showing up to meet Isabella or giving her any negative option will result in losing 3000 SP, and it will take a little while to recover lost XP. ---- Yellow Love Event *Isabella's name tag on her dialogue box is at yelow or further *You have seen her previous 4 love events Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Rin to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically ring. Isabella asks that the player is free for date and if her request already accepted, she would like him to show up inside a small diner at Delight Apartment at 16:00. Not showing up to meet Isabella or giving her the negative option will result in losing 5000 SP. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and remind he forgot something important. After the player has viewed all 4 of Isabella's love events and obtained the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your future spouse here, along with some guests attending the wedding - with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. Once the wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. The player will automatically to to bed. The next day after wedding, your new marriage partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their marriage partner use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or enter it themselves. The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently, and his/her own schedule will also change a little bit. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. Isabella's children will have light brown hair, pale skin, and eyes that match her hair color. As a fully-grown child, the boy will have short hair, almost styled like a bowl cut - whilst the girl will have hairstyle in short S-shaped pigtails tied with colored scrunchies. For Latin candidates, the male child's clothing will be dark green and the female child's clothing will be dark pink. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes